Lisbeth O'Hara
Appearance *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Blue *Trademark: My clothes. I'm a blonde with blue eyes. I wouldn't say I'm the prettiest person on God's green earth, but I'm certainly not the ugliest. I absolutely would not change my looks, ever, though. My style is amazing. Top-notch brand names only. I would never be seen wearing something plain, but I would consider my style classic and timeless if I had to label it. Family Abidan O'Hara He's my father and he's part Israeli and part Irish, explaining his first and last names. But anyway, he works for some steel company downtown and he's weird. He's way too high-expecting and demanding, but he somewhat loves me, so I make some effort to be nice to him sometimes. Alana O'Hara Alana's my mom and she's Irish American. She grew up in Templemore, Ireland, and only came here to attend college or something. But then she married my dad whose ancestors were from Dublin, Ireland and Tamra, Israel, so things changed and whatever. She's fine. Not the best mom I could ask for, but she's enough. Kerry O'Hara She's my sister, older by five years. She was named after a county in Ireland, for some odd reason. Much like Clare, I was always compared to her half my life. She just graduated from Harrington, majoring in computer science. She's not any better than my other sisters, and probably the worst. Clare O'Hara She's my sister, older by three years. She was named after a county in Ireland. I spent half my life compared to her, and now she's attending Harrington on a full ride scholarship majoring in biological sciences and I am so happy she is no longer in the house. Ariel O'Hara She's my sister who was named after some city in Israel for whatever reason. Ariel is thirteen and annoying and somehow thinks that she's cool. She seriously needs a reality check. Shannon O'Hara Shannon is my ten year old sister who is named after a city in Ireland and her middle name is Tamra, after a city in Israel. Yes, I realize I am the only one of my sisters who is not named after a city. I was named after my great aunt who died a month before I was born or something. But anyway, Shannon is just as bad as Ariel so no need to describe her. History I was born in the city of North San Juan, California, but we only lived there for two months after I was born and then came to Long Beach, California. But I always attended school here in Los Angeles, but don't ask why. My sisters were both born in Long Beach, too. And otherwise not much has happened. So yeah. Carry on. I'll write more later, more or less. Probably less. Personality I can be sarcastic and rude or nice and outgoing depending on the person. It honestly depends on my mood and who you are. I suggest making a good impression on me, though. Others Ashley Hale She's gorgeous and brutally honest. I like that. I consider her a friend. Annette Minch I don't know her very well, but she seems nice. She's a friend. Gina Sarille She's very intelligent and always knows the right thing to say. I also consider her to be a friend. And she's very easy to talk to once you get to know her. Trivia *My name, Lisbeth, means "God's promise; God is my oath" and my middle name, Aisling, means "dream; vision" in Irish Gaelic. My first name is Swedish or Norwegian or whatever. I don't really care. *I love both coffee and tea. *I'm of Israeli and Irish descent. So call me whatever you want. *I'm a junior at Los Angeles School of the Arts. *I love REAL mango Italian ice (emphasis on real). It's the best thing ever. *I actually live in Long Beach, California. **More specifically, the Naples neighborhood. ***Do not ask why I spend most of my time and education in a city about 30 minutes away, because I will hurt you. Verbally, not physically. *No, my name is not pronounced like "Elizabeth", so stop it. Gallery Ashley2.gif Ashley3.gif Tumblr_mbl3weCwyI1rfs1byo2_250.gif tumblr_mbi9g53Exn1rtvv7uo1_500.png AshleyBenson-ashley-benson-31247556-500-500.png tumblr_llen14fBn51qemrado1_500_large.gif Ashley001.jpg tumblr_mfgy1qNmta1rj5chko1_250.gif tumblr_mfrnu4GYAu1s1g8f3o1_500.gif large.png Lisbeeeethh.jpg AshleyHair.jpg AshleyyyGuessHotel.jpg AshleyPhone.jpg image001351058950591ph7tgj.gif tumblr_molw32Xw781rf8ctgo1_250.gif tumblr_mor8geSIZ31r78fh8o1_250.gif tumblr_mor9cvL0Lt1qh6s1no2_r2_250.png tumblr_mom944ShYZ1sp9im5o2_250.gif tumblr_molm4m85BV1rp0b71o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_molm4m85BV1rp0b71o1_250.gif tumblr_mordqjsfdZ1r7ydhto1_500.png tumblr_mordqjsfdZ1r7ydhto2_500.png Lisbeth.jpg Category:Content Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Lisbeth O'Hara Category:Students Category:Characters